Escarcha & fuego
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Hiccup consideraba a Jack problemático, era travieso, malo y un ligero cúmulo de burlas impertinentes hacia él que no salían de su mente. Vaya que problema, pero lo bueno era el fuego llegaba a combinar muy bien con el hielo. (Hijack Drabbles)


¡Hola! Esto fue rápido, algo que se me ocurrió y quería hacerlo para unas amigas, pero espero que les guste uwu

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic se desarrolla dentro de un universo alternativo dónde son estudiantes universitarios. Son series de drabbles cortitos que espero les guste por leer.

 **Contenido:** Un poco de OOC, mala ortografía y un desarrollo mediano de los personajes con humor xD.

* * *

 **Escarcha & Fuego**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **1\. Doctor.**

Jack tuvo que ahogar la risa cuándo la imagen se presentó en su mente. Realmente, la idea se escuchaba sensual, incluso la imagen mala era seductora en su corazón. Una ilusión que se acostumbró en su mente, pero definitivamente al verlo en vivo, en carne hueso.

Se arrepintió de inmediato.

La bata a Hiccup le quedaba demasiado grande. Llevó su puño a la garganta la risa se difuminó en una tosa mal fingido, recibió un regaño visual de su novio, pero él se encogió de hombros.

No era su culpa, era de Hiccup por romperle la poca masculinidad que él quería conversar con él.

—No soy bueno en los juegos de rol.

Hiccup dudó, mirando la bata de química que habían pedido prestada, el estetoscopio mal acomodado y sus lentes que bajaban suavemente por el puente de la nariz. Luego miró a Jack sentando en la silla giratorio, quién reía divertido de poder ver a su novio dudar en algo más que no fuera la química y la ciencia.

—Yo tampoco, pero lo vi en las porno y se veía interesante. —respondió Jack con los hombros encogidos, restandole a importancia a eso. Ahora las piernas se cruzaron entre ellos, tragando un poco de saliva.

—Seduceme.

Ordenó, evitando el tono diabólico que resbalaba entre sus dedos. Hiccup podía jurar que podía ver los cuernos esconderse tras su pelo blanco y esa sonrisa malvada. Bufó en el momento en que accedió a hacer esto con Hiccup.

—¿Cómo te puedo seducir siendo un doctor? —los ojos verdes del estudiante de química se enfocaron en él, Jack tuvo que tragarse las cosquillas que nacían en su garganta que amenazaban con hacerlo reír.

—No lo sé, puedes decirme algo como: "Hey, recetame ésta" —soltó, mientras al fin, su cuerpo dejo de estar sobre el respaldo y enderezó. Los ojos de Jack escanearon el cuerpo, nada mal para un nerd de notas rápidas.

Hiccup se escandalizó con sus palabras y sus miradas.

—¿No es mejor fingir que ser un repartidor de pizzas?

—Pero perdería la oportunidad de verte en bata, la bata te queda muy _bien_

Sus hombros se sacudieron, mientras pensaba, al fin dio un paso, Jack tuvo que esconder la emoción que se reflejaba en esos ojos azules, miró a Hiccup dar un paso y otro. En un momento, Hiccup estaba arrostrando a Jack con algunos mechones cafés cayendo y haciéndole cosquillas en la frente al apoyarse en el respaldo.

Jack se estremeció, el aliente de Hiccup le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

—Paciente Jack.—masculló Hiccup, mientras acorralaba todavía a su novio, éste se mordió la mejilla.—Su diagnostico salió con algo inesperado, receto algún ejercicio extra —y con el susurró, su mano viajó hacia la pierna de su novio, dando caricias furtivas que él no escondió en avergonzarse.

Jack inhaló aire, aguantando la respiración y la sensación de esa palma palpitante fundiéndose con su piel.

Pero ya era hora.

—Tengo una mejor idea, doctor —susurró Jack como el mismo tono juguetón, Hiccup no se resistió a poner una sonrisa con sus manos serpeteando por el cuerpo de su novio, con un tono casual añadió.

—¿Cuál?

—Di cuidado. —susurró, Hiccup paró, entonces accedió a sus demandas con lentitud.

—Cuidado.

—¡Ten cuidado con el suelo, rechazado!

Hiccup se congeló, un empujón, la gravedad actuando en su contra y su espalda estrellada contra el suelo de violencia. Eso dejaría marca.

Jack empezó a carcajearse mientras añadía con desdén.

—Dígame, ahora, ¿cuál es su medicación, doctor Hiccup? —preguntó una vez que lo vio derrotado en el suelo.

—Algo para el dolor del pie —contestó en un quejido.

 **2\. Lentes.**

—Estoy aburrido.

—fascinante.

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

—Igual yo.

Jack bufó estando de cabeza sobre la cama, la figura de su novio volteado aún en el escritorio se veía gracioso, pero no lo suficiente para distraerlo ¿qué tiene de bueno la tanta química?

—Quítate mis lentes de lectura, Jack —masculló el castaño, girando para verlo a su posición. Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la libreta blanca y estiró la mano.

El de cabellos blanco rió, aprovechando para hacerse atrás, levantándose y recuperando la compostura.

—No.

Hiccup bufó, no importaba. La silla volvió a su lugar, y la pluma volvió a su tarea habitual de antaño. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estarle prestando a las jugarretas de su novio, se sumergió en un lazo de tiempo, el mismo que se quebró por un golpe inesperado, volteó a ver a su novio que sonreía.

Al parece había dejado la cama para estar a su lado.

Hiccup recibió un piquete en su hombro, bufó, tratando de ignorarlo.

—Jack.

—¿Qué? —éste fingió demencia, Hiccup trató de centrarse en su tarea.

Otro piquete cerca del hombro.

Uno en el frente. Uno en la mejilla, uno en el cuello.

—Eres muy molesto.

—Y tú muy divertido para molestar.

El otro lo ignoró, en este momento era cuándo deseaba que mascota también hubiera estado en su habitación, con ese apatía que sentía su pareja sólo hubiera bastado una advertencia.

Seguramente Jack se estaba aprovechando eso también.

—¿Un beso? —la pregunta salió, Hiccup miró a su novio recargándose en el escritorio negro, bloqueando con su brazo los apuntes a medio borrar de Hiccup. Este suspiró, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Te gustaría el beso de un nerd? —bromeó anterioermente, recordando sus burlas constantes hacia él.

—¿Qué? —Jack encogió los hombros sin dejar de verlo escribir sobre esa libreta aglomerada de tinta negra—dicen que beso un nerd trae buena suerte, y realmente ocupo pasar una materia.

Hiccup bajó la pluma ofendido.

Él no era un nerd, bueno, no tanto.

Jack volvió a reír, pero entre risas pequeñas, él entrecerró los ojos.

Hiccup entendió el mensaje y levantó la cabeza, los labios trataron de unirse en un roce eléctrico.

Pero éste falló.

Un intruso de plástico y vidrio se interpuso, los lentes de Hiccup actuaron como intermediaron, colisionando en cada frente de los dos adolescentes.

Jack bufó, reculando la distancia y sobándose la frente.

Hiccup empezó a reír, ahora mirándole el con gracia por la rabieta reflejada en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te parece un beso sin mis lentes de lectura? —preguntó el castaño, aguantando la risa de la frente ligeramente enrojecida.

 **3\. Seguridad.**

—¿Si hiciéramos juegos de masoquismo cuál sería nuestra palabra de seguridad?

Hiccup casi se atragantó con la manzana que estaba comiendo, tosió para recuperar el sentido de la palabra y miró a su novio como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, de masoquismo —afirmó como si le estuviera preguntando del clima, y no de una desviación sexual. Jack lo miraba, estaba serio esperando sus palabras —¿cuál sería nuestra palabra de seguridad?

—No sé porqué estás preguntando esas cosas —el albino encogió los hombros.

—Simple curiosidad.

—Tu curiosidad es demasiado desviada.

—Si quieres parar digamos una palabra de seguridad —añadió Jack pensativo su mano en la barbilla, ignorando todavía la mirada de Hiccup e inclinándose sobre la silla al mirar el techo añejo —algo que nos haga parar de inmediato. Algo que sea impredecible, algo que no nos esperemos.

—H2o.

Jack regresó de un brinco, fijando los ojos azules en su novio mirándole con la peor cara del mundo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? No quiero pensar en química cuándo tengo sexo contigo.

—Pero te apuesto que hará bajar la calentura —Hiccup se defendió, hundiendo los puños en la bolsa de la bata. Realmente le hacía sentir como un científico o en este caso de juegos de roles, "un doctor"

Jack no podía ir contra esa lógica, aún así, levantó el dedo pulgar para argumentar con seguridad.

—No, es algo sexy, no algo de tarea.

—¿Qué tal chimuelo?

La mirada no había cambiado, seguía cuestionándose por dentro que clase de raciocinio pululaba por la cabeza de su novio.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —ahora fue su turno — Tampoco te lo esperas y recuerdo que te llevas mal con él. Mencionar a Chimuelo sería traerte malos recuerdos, lo suficiente para cortar la calentura.

Jack negó de inmediato ante la idea.

—Ugh no, todavía tengo recuerdos de tu perro en mi pantalón —añadió Jack de inmediato, todavía teniendo el vestigio del labrador negro mordiéndole el trasero.

—Está en su naturaleza.

—¿Mi trasero es demasiado delicioso? Lo sé, soy demasiado sexy para tocar.

Hiccup rió, mientras cruzaba los brazos rebuscando alguna palabra. Ahora sin darse cuenta, también entraba en esa idea. Jack tenía una facilidad para envolverlo en este tipo de situaciones.

—Dragones.

—Ventisca.

—Fuego.

—Hielo.

—Vikingos

—Escarcha.

Ambos suspiraron al no encontrar un punto en común.

—¿No puede ser algo más?

—Pero sería algo que tuviera que hacer que evitara se me parará.

Jack bufó en respuesta, jugando con el lápiz. Hiccup todavía lo pensó, había demasiado tensión en esa pequeña. Después de un momento, la mente de Hiccup brilló.

—¿Qué tal Merida?

—¿Merida?

Hiccup asintió, felicitándose así mismo por su ingenuo.

—Sí, nada mejor que Merida para parar la calentura.

Jack lo imagino y sí, definitivamente imaginar a su amiga, su rostro y el ceño fruncido mientras comía como toda una dama. Fue suficiente para hacerlo suspirar con decepción.

—¿Se queda Merida?

—Sí, que se quedé Merida.

 **Notas finales.**

Esto más que nada fue un regalo para mi waifu y Hana que definitivamente me pusieron a prueba por decir que yo no escribo para este fandom (': Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Iré actualizando a medida que se me ocurra algo para escribir de ellos!


End file.
